Fascínios
by Ani Savioli
Summary: Oneshot SiriusBella! Sirius continua preso na casa de seus pais. Numa noite chuvosa, que achava ser mais um dos dias horríveis dos quais Azkaban não estava muito distante, uma presença o faz reviver certos fascínios.


Harry Potter © J. K. Rowling  
Fascínios © Ameria A. Black  
Lorelei © Theatre of Tragedy  
Capa © Ameria A. Black  
Imagem © Pompom  
Copyright © Dez/2004

* * *

**Fascínios**

_Dedico esta fanfic a Aly Merteuil, meu pedaço de trufa de chocolate, e a minha irmã Lyra, a aranha da família._

* * *

_Lorelei,  
A poet of tragedies, scribe I lauds to Death,  
Yet who the hell was I to dare?  
Lorelei,  
Canst thou not see thou to me needful art?  
Canst thou not see the loss of loe painful is?  
**Lorelei — Theatre of Tragedy**_

Num dia como todos os outros, o sol batia na vidraça revelando o rodopio das partículas de poeira, a sombra da armação da janela formando um desenho agradável nas tábuas do piso. As cortinas pesadas se agitavam levemente com o vento, que trazia consigo as notas distantes de uma melodia.

Em algum momento daquela manhã, ele se deu conta de que seu corpo estava aquecido e seu pescoço virado num ângulo incômodo. Teve aquela sensação humana de se lembrar vagamente de ter estado num fio de pensamento e, de repente, notar uma grande passagem de tempo que não sabia exatamente quando tinha começado e nem o quanto tinha durado. Mas, dessa vez, a sensação de deslocamento veio acompanhada de um desconforto por não saber onde estava e nem como chegara lá.

Abriu os olhos com esforço, pois estes pareciam determinados a permanecer pregados, e focalizou um teto conhecido. Sirius Black talvez tivesse esperado ver um teto do outro mundo, afinal, ele devia estar morto, mas estava em seu antigo quarto em Grimmauld Place.

— Bom dia! — Ele virou a cabeça, que descobrira estar terrivelmente dolorida, para o lado e pôde divisar as formas de um rosto feminino sorridente com cabelos vermelho berrante.

— Bom dia... Tonks. Onde...? O quê...?

— Relaxa, deu tudo certo. Consegue levantar?

— Acho que sim — se sentou na cama sentido a cabeça latejar. Jurava que mais um pouco e poderia ver a famosa coroa de estrelinhas das revistas em quadrinhos. Respirou fundo e levantou-se tentando ignorar a dor de cabeça. — O que aconteceu? O que você está fazendo aqui agora?

— Ah, hoje é domingo.

— Estou com fome — disse ele depois de uma pausa. Se sentia terrivelmente estranho.

— Não se preocupe; Molly veio para fazer o almoço. Deve estar quase pronto há essa hora. Vamos comer e então Dumbledore explicará tudo.

Sirius e Tonks desceram para a cozinha subterrânea da residência dos Black, onde encontraram uma pequena multidão acomodada em várias cadeiras improvisadas. Todos pararam de falar abruptamente ao notarem sua chegada e começaram a examiná-lo de alto a baixo com expressões de curiosidade, como se duvidassem de que ele estivesse realmente lá, com exceção de Severus Snape.

— Bem vindo, Sirius — ouviu-se a voz calma de Albus Dumbledore. Sirius sorriu amarelo, sem saber o que esperavam que ele fizesse.

— Sentem-se, a comida está pronta.

— Obrigado, Molly — disse Dumbledore, ao passo que Sirius e Tonks ocuparam duas cadeiras conjuradas e os membros da Ordem da Fênix voltaram a conversar baixinho enquanto se serviam.

— Então — começou Sirius depois de ponderar por alguns minutos se eles iam ou não discutir alguma coisa. — O que aconteceu?

— Você morreu, Black. — Sirius encarou Snape com uma mistura de ódio e incredulidade.

— Seja mais claro, Snape — disse uma mulher de cabelos longos e negros que Sirius reconheceu como sendo Hestia Jones, mas Snape somente revirou os olhos.

— Bem, Sirius, você se lembra de que Harry foi até o Departamento de Mistérios?

— Lembro... — murmurou Sirius devagar, recebendo uma sucessão de flashes de imagens. Harry tinha ido em direção à armadilha de Voldemort no Departamento de Mistérios. Ele tinha ignorado as ordens de Dumbledore de permanecer em casa e tinha ido salvar Harry. Lutaram contra os Death Eaters. Ele lutara contra sua prima Bellatrix. E então ela o tinha derrubado no Véu da Morte. Depois ele acordara em seu quarto, mas era óbvio que antes disso havia um grande espaço vazio.

— Achamos que você tivesse morrido — disse Kingsley.

— E tinha mesmo, não? Negócio estranho aquele — comentou um homem de queixo quadrado e expressão rude, Sturgis Podmore.

— Não havia nada que pudéssemos fazer — emendou Tonks e todos confirmaram os comentários, voltando a encará-lo do mesmo modo incerto que antes.

— Eu... acho que estou vivo... não?

— Sim — disse Dumbledore. Todos à mesa prestavam total atenção à conversa. Sirius percebeu que aquela era uma das raras ocasiões onde aparentemente todos os membros da Ordem tinham conseguido se reunir, exceto Remus. Seria lua cheia?

— O que é aquele véu? Uma passagem para o mundo dos mortos?

— Não exatamente. Um portal, eu diria. Mas num portal é possível tanto ir como voltar, no entanto, naquele só é possível a ida. Isso _naquele_ véu que você caiu.

— O que você quer...?

— Quero dizer que há tanto o véu de entrada como o de saída. — Uma exclamação de espanto e entendimento se mostrou em um ou outro dos presentes. Um véu de saída? Nunca tinha ouvido falar naquela parte da história. — Creio que todos aqui saibam para quê era utilizado o Véu da Morte e por que o Ministério o mantém numa sala no Departamento de Mistérios, onde só autorizados podem entrar? — um murmúrio geral de confirmação percorreu a mesa. Sirius sabia que o véu era o destino dos criminosos condenados à morte desde a Idade das Trevas, quando não tinham controle sobre os dementadores. Não era como se tivesse alguma volta, ou pelo menos era o que ele sempre tinha achado. — O que o Ministério mantém em segredo é que quando uma pessoa entra no véu, ela permanece lá. Como não pode mais sair, é como se estivesse morta.

— Então eu não morri, só estava lá dentro?

— Resumidamente.

— E esse véu de saída... — continuou Bill Weasley depois de uma pausa.

— O outro véu, o véu que somente alguns Inomináveis e pessoas relacionadas sabem que existe é, sim, uma porta por onde podem sair todos os criminosos que uma vez entraram, e é exatamente por isso que o conhecimento de sua existência é vetado ao público.

— E então, Sirius — disse Kingsley —, Tonks e eu tiramos você de lá. Não seja mal agradecido. Foi difícil entrar numa sala oculta do Departamento de Mistérios, sabia? Quase tivemos nossos pescoços arrancados!

— Não me faça rir — disse Sirius em tom divertido.

— Mas Albus, e sobre aquilo que você mencionou que estava pretendendo fazer? — Minerva McGonagall cortou o diálogo.

— Ah, sim, Minerva. Creio que seja melhor ninguém fora desta cozinha, exceto Remus, saber que Sirius está vivo.

— Por quê?

— Mas Dumbledore! E Harry? Ele tem o direito de saber! — Molly Weasley levantou a voz aguda e deu um tapa inconsciente na mesa.

— Concordo, Molly, mas veja bem, pensando nas reclamações de Sirius sobre não poder agir — Molly lançou a Sirius um olhar assassino — e levando em conta que Voldemort e seus Comensais da Morte crêem em sua morte, achei que podíamos tirar uma pequena vantagem desta situação.

— Mas Harry...

— Se Harry não souber que Sirius está vivo, Voldemort também não saberá, a não ser que ele seja reconhecido.

— Dumbledore — interrompeu Sirius —, eu também acho que Harry não merece ser enganado desse jeito. Não posso fazer isso com ele.

— Ele vai superar, Sirius, ele _precisa_ disso. Entretanto, se Harry já tivesse aprendido oclumência — olhou de relance para Severus —, as coisas seriam melhores para ele.

— Não tenho culpa se Potter não leva a sério o que eu digo — disse Snape gélido.

— Você só tem que ensiná-lo, Severus.

— Mesmo assim eu ainda... — Molly recomeçou.

— Molly — disse McGonagall numa voz decidida —, Potter vai ter que aceitar. Só por enquanto. E, além do mais, o benefício da Ordem é mais importante que os sentimentos de um garoto, vocês sabem muito bem disso.

Eles sabiam. No momento em que tinham jurado compromisso para com a Ordem da Fênix, tinham também jurado sobrepor os propósitos desta acima de qualquer outra coisa, até mesmo de suas próprias vidas. Era cruel, mas Dumbledore e McGonagall estavam certos; Harry precisava passar por isso, e certamente seria capaz, depois de toda a dor pela qual tinha passado em sua vida.

Sirius queria quebrar o copo com os dedos, mas não conseguiu.

* * *

Três da madrugada era um horário normal para Sirius estar acordado na cozinha no meio de uma bagunça de papéis rabiscados e biscoitos de chocolate. Era sempre ele o escolhido para organizar e reler os relatórios da Ordem, procurando alguma pista ou relação entre os fatos observados. E como desde o reerguimento da Ordem ele era o único que não podia participar das missões, tendo que ficar encalhado em sua antiga casa, aproveitava o tempo em que ficava fazendo nada para fazer o mínimo do útil que podia, ainda que não se satisfizesse com isso. Não se satisfazia, e não havia nada que pudesse fazê-lo mudar de idéia.

Tonks sempre fazia uma bagunça com horários e posições das pessoas, deixando os relatórios cheios de flechas, asteriscos e observações coloridas e ele sempre tinha que decodificar a letra dela, achando muitas vezes o começo de uma informação num lugar e o resto acrescentado espremido no rodapé do outro lado da folha.

Abriu um biscoito no meio para comer o recheio primeiro. Era difícil de se concentrar naqueles papéis quando se sabia que as pessoas com quem se importava estavam numa missão perigosa e ele não podia ir arriscar sua vida também. Era certo que, agora que estava presumivelmente morto, não havia mais a procura por ele que havia antes, mas, apesar disso, um morto não podia simplesmente aparecer por ai à deriva — Dumbledore enxergara uma vantagem nessa suposta morte, e Sirius podia ajudar nas missões da Ordem desde que elas não envolvessem aparecer na frente de pessoas. O problema antes era com o Ministério, mas agora Voldemort e os Comensais da Morte também não podiam vê-lo, o que, de certa forma, não mudara muito sua situação anterior. Dumbledore não sabia de nada, por mais sábio que fosse. Virou a folha.

Talvez metade da Ordem estivesse naquela maldita missão. Snape descobrira que naquela noite os Comensais da Morte atacariam uma residência, como nos velhos tempos. Snape era um seboso inútil, e não conseguiu descobrir qual era a intenção de Voldemort, mas a certeza de que o ataque — não seria bem um ataque, invasão seria melhor explicado, já que Snape dera a entender que os Comensais da Morte iam _entrar_ na casa, o que era simplesmente ridículo — aconteceria já fora suficiente para mobilizar a tropa de ataque disponível da Ordem. Dumbledore achava que podia ser importante. Pessoas costumavam morrer. _Sempre_ era importante.

Sirius começou o relatório na letra miúda de Kingsley. Pelo menos sabia que sua fotografia de Azkaban não atulhava mais o Quartel General dos Aurores.

Agora Voldemort tinha que ter mudado suas estratégias, com todo o seu time de Comensais da Morte conhecido pelo Ministério, e as coisas deveriam estar ficando mais difíceis para ele, mas não pareciam estar. Voldemort era um ser contrário às regras do universo.

Sirius temia que alguém se machucasse. Já tinha havido mortes demais por causa daquela guerra... James, Lily, Dorcas, Benjy, Gideon, Fabian, os McKinnon... Se acontecesse algo naquela noite ele não sabia o que faria.

Mas não precisou pensar muito, pois naquele mesmo instante todos os papéis que tinha à sua frente voaram com a ventania que veio da lareira. Chamas verdes se materializaram e corpos foram surgindo de dentro delas. Remus, Kingsley, Tonks...

— O que hou...? — Sirius começou a perguntar ao ver as caras estranhas deles, mas ele mesmo cortou a pergunta quando viu Kingsley saindo da lareira carregando uma coisa muito grande e disforme.

— Eles a abandonaram do jeito que estava. Ela está desmaiada, não sabíamos para onde levá-la — justificou Tonks com a voz nervosa.

Agora pôde reparar que o objeto alienígena era um corpo, uma mulher, segundo Tonks. Kingsley a colocou no chão de pedra. Estava usando um manto encapuzado que se enrolava no corpo inteiro, não deixando nem o rosto à mostra. Devia ser alguém residente da casa onde os Comensais da Morte tinham entrado, ou algo assim.

Moody surgiu por último na lareira com o rosto esfolado, parecendo mais carrancudo que nunca. Ele lançou um olhar feroz ao embrulho no chão.

— O que foi? — Sirius perguntou com uma certeza de que algo estava errado e só ele não sabia o que era.

— Digamos que tivemos sucesso — Remus começou a contar. — O que quer que Voldemort quisesse, não conseguiu. Mas houve uma luta.

— Uma luta? E o que houve? — Sirius olhou para o corpo. Estava cansado daquilo.

— Nossa amiga aqui quase conseguiu pegar o Alastor. Mas ele a pegou primeiro.

— Eles fugiram, os covardes! — Moody resmungou. — Nós não íamos conseguir capturá-la, mas são todos tão covardes que só se preocupam com a própria pele e fugiram como gatos vadios!

— É muito tarde para chamar os agentes do Ministério. Tínhamos que levá-la para algum lugar.

Sirius não estava entendendo por que eles estavam se justificando. Por que precisavam dos agentes do Ministério? Não seria só levar a moça para o St. Mungus? O que era aquele mistério todo?

Kingsley desenrolou o corpo do manto. E Sirius entendeu. Ali, deitada no chão de sua cozinha, o rosto todo sujo e machucado, a pele pálida como papel e os cabelos negros espalhados pelo rosto, estava Bellatrix Lestrange.

Um silêncio mortal imperou na cozinha. Sirius já tinha visto a prima depois que saíra de Azkaban — fora ela quem o jogara no véu, afinal —, mas fora uma coisa rápida, ele precisava ajudar Harry, deter os Comensais da Morte...

Tonks parecia incomodada. Murmurou um "amanhã a gente se fala" e saiu pela porta da cozinha.

... Não era como naquele dia. Ela estava só dormindo, inofensiva. Sirius não sabia o que pensar ou fazer. Estava sentindo um aperto no peito, uma sensação incômoda de o que julgou ser confusão.

— Ela está ferida. Não sei de quantas ela já se safou, mas talvez hoje tenha sido um mau dia. Ou talvez não seja realmente uma boa idéia investir contra o Moody aqui.

— Ela fez isso? — Sirius levantou os olhos.

— Sim, mas já estávamos duelando antes; alguém já tinha-na acertado.

— Maluca, isso sim — Kingsley disse baixinho, zombando da mania de perseguição de Moody.

— Mas eu a estuporei e ai apagou de vez — foi Moody, que não ouviu o comentário, quem acrescentou.

— Eu... Vou levá-la lá para cima. É. — Sirius levitou o corpo inerte da prima e começou a subir as escadas, seguido por Remus; Moody e Kingsley ficaram na cozinha examinando os relatórios que Sirius estava lendo antes de eles chegarem. Não pareciam sérios o sficiente.

Sirius e Remus subiram as escadas para os quartos. A casa estava escura como era tanto de dia quanto de noite, o chão de madeira rangia sob seus passos pesados e um som de um sino dos ventos vindo de um lugar qualquer contrastava com o semi-silêncio. Uma porta bateu com força. Talvez começasse a chover. Remus não disse uma palavra enquanto Sirius o guiava até o quarto normalmente usado por Bellatrix quando ela se hospedava na casa décadas atrás; na verdade ele não tinha o que dizer, suas palavras pareciam surgir e ir embora, como o vento que violentava o sino lá fora. Parou por um momento para olhar para o espelho comprido no final do corredor e notou que tanto sua face como a de Remus estavam tão ou mais pálidas que a de Bellatrix. O corpo da prima flutuava logo atrás dele, deixando-na um pouco mais alta que os dois, a cabeça pendendo sobre o peito e o manto escuro se agitando levemente. Pressionou os lábios um contra o outro e seu olhar encontrou o de Remus no espelho. Então voltaram a andar oscilantes.

Sirius poderia jurar que tinha tido a impressão de que a qualquer momento o rosto de prima se ergueria e o encararia no espelho com os olhos vermelhos.

Uma leve impressão. Um pensamento muito ridículo.

Abriu a porta do quarto ignorando o rangido estridente. Ainda não tinha entrado naquele quarto desde que voltara à casa — foram Molly e os garotos quem limparam-no. A luz se acendeu no momento em que entraram, revelando móveis nus e sem graça e um chão de madeira não-encerada com manchas esquisitas em vários pontos.

Depositou o corpo devagar na cama velha e se pôs a contemplá-lo, esquecendo completamente do que pretendia fazer. Remus parecia estar no mesmo estado de apoplexia, calado e sem fazer o menor movimento.

— Sirius, eu acho que ela pode ter quebrado alguma coisa — o próprio Remus quebrou a sintonia tétrica que se espalhava pelo ar.

— Nós não somos medibruxos — Sirius disse com um ar cansado, passando uma mão pelos cabelos. — Melhor não ajudar em vez de atrapalhar.

— Tem razão. Moody deve estar contatando Dumbledore agora mesmo. Ele vai nos dizer o que fazer.

* * *

A tempestade ribombava nas vidraças como uma britadeira triturando pedra. O vento cantava sua música fúnebre, fazendo o sino dos sete ventos soar solitário pelos cômodos do casarão. Sirius subia as escadas fazendo os degraus envelhecidos rangerem, sentindo como se algumas partes de seu corpo achassem que chegar ao topo não era uma boa idéia. Estão muito enganadas, pensou consigo mesmo quando parou no último degrau, suas vestes raspando nas cabeças de elfos empalhadas na parede. Verificou o relógio no canto da sala. Eram cinco horas da manhã.

Estava sem sono. Não gostava de dormir naquele lugar, principalmente em noites chuvosas como aquela. Lembrava-lhe momentos ruins e isso era a última coisa de que Sirius precisava. Ele já tinha descido três vezes porque estava com sede e mesmo assim continuava revirando na cama ao voltar para seu quarto. Talvez devesse voltar a mexer com os relatórios. E quase tinha começado a descer a escada denovo quando se lembrou de que Moody os tinha levado embora, parando abruptamente, seus pés fazendo mais barulho na madeira velha.

Realmente detestava aquilo. Então ouviu um som. Nada de mais, era um som baixo, alguém se mexendo de forma despreocupada. Óbvio. Esquecera-se de que estava parado perto da porta do quarto em que tinham deixado sua prima.

Idiota, pensou. Bellatrix é uma Comensal da Morte, é perigosa, e pode acordar a qualquer momento. Era certo que ser estuporada por Moody não era pouca coisa, e Lupin calculara que ela não devia acordar até o dia seguinte, quando já teriam tomado uma atitude sobre o assunto, mas... E se ela acordasse? Deviam tê-la feito beber mais de uma Poção do Sono, qualquer coisa...

Escorregou a mão pela maçaneta e abriu a porta tentando não fazer ruído. Estava escuro. Lógico. Sinceramente não sabia por que estava fazendo aquilo. E fechou a porta atrás de si. Louco. Não era isso o que achavam que ele era? Pois então, que fosse.

De dentro daquele quarto o barulho da água socando a estrutura da casa era mais baixo. A única luz vinda dos ocasionais trovões atravessava as frestas da janela. Quando tinha oito anos, era naquele quarto que ele se escondia quando ficava com medo da chuva. Quando ficava sozinho. Sirius não gostava de ficar sozinho. Mas não tinha problema, porque era ela quem estava naquele quarto. Nos dias de chuva.

Ele encostou-se brevemente à porta e notou as formas corpóreas sob o lençol branco. Não se mexa. Não se mexa. Não deve se mexer. _Porque não_.

Droga!

Estava de joelhos em frente à cama. Viu os cabelos negros da prima contrastando com a roupa de cama tão antiga, seu braço fino quase do mesmo tom do pano, inerte defronte aos seus olhos. Lembrou-se de que em alguns momentos se esquecia da chuva. Mas isso era só quando era criança, só quando ainda não sabia das coisas, quando não precisava entender os porquês. Não que agora entendesse. Talvez fosse mais ignorante que antes. Por que não estava com sono?

E os minutos talvez tivessem se passado. Eles normalmente se passam. Mas tudo bem, não fazia diferença. O sino voltou a tocar. Desta vez um raio caíra ali perto, sua luz bruxuleando maldosamente sobre as dobras do lençol, o formato dos seios, as manchas de sangue seco. Sangue. Não estava cheirando.

Não se mexa.

Sirius às vezes não gostava de pressentimentos. Eram coisas sem propósito. Disse para si mesmo que era culpa dos trovões, que estava sozinho, lembrando de quando era criança, que aquele comprimir de lábios não tinha nada a ver com ter imaginado Bellatrix abrindo os olhos quando estavam passando pela frente do espelho.

Também não gostava de espelhos.

Mas qual era o problema, afinal? Devia estar dormindo. Tinha que preparar o café no dia seguinte; alguns membros da Ordem certamente estariam lá para discutirem um certo caso. O lençol estranhamente intocado estava frio, e também o estava o braço em cima dele. As unhas não estavam pintadas de preto.

Você está delirando.

E fechou a porta atrás de si enquanto os dedos finos agarravam fortemente o lençol sem serem percebidos.

* * *

— O que você acha que está fazendo com esse _bacon_?

— Não reclame.

— Você está estressado.

— Não estou! Não tem nada de errado com o _bacon_ — Sirius disse jogando o _bacon_ queimado de qualquer jeito no prato de Tonks.

— Onde está a Molly? — perguntou Tonks lançando um olhar suspeito ao _bacon_.

— Harry e Hermione estão na Toca — Remus respondeu ignorando o olhar de Sirius. — Sirius, você não quer que eu faça isso?

— Não precisa.

— Os outros já devem estar chegando. Dumbledore sinceramente devia ter marcado um pouquinho mais tarde... — disse Tonks de boca cheia.

Eles estavam evitando o assunto. Sirius não se lembrava da última vez que tinha conseguido fazer _bacon_.

Era ele quem não tinha conseguido dormir e era Remus quem parecia abatido. Como sempre. Ao menos Remus preferia torradas.

Meia hora depois Dumbledore chegou com Kingsley e Arthur. Sirius amaldiçoou o olhar esquisito que os dois últimos lançaram a ele.

Entregaram uma poção a Lupin e disseram que teriam que manter a Sra. Lestrange desacordada por mais algumas horas até que resolvessem as coisas no Ministério. Fudge desaparecera. Ora, mas que coisa! Deve ter voltado para as saias da mamãe. Tonks achava que Sirius estava estressado. Não estava, caramba!

— Ainda não tenho certeza — dissera Dumbledore quando Remus perguntara sobre o motivo do sumiço. Então ele suspeitava de alguma coisa. Olhou para Arthur e Kingsley, mas eles deram de ombros.

Sirius desejou que todos fossem embora. Grande porcaria o sumiço de Fudge! Não conseguia enxergar a importância que tinha o destino do Ministro fracassado. As pessoas são obtusas. O ser humano sofre dos próprios males e acha que é feliz. Ou talvez não ache. Tanto faz. Às vezes ele achava que pudesse estar de volta a Azkaban.

— Algum problema? — Remus perguntou com seu olhar ameno. Remus era uma pessoa maravilhosa.

— Todos — era exatamente a resposta. Não adiantava mentir para Moony.

— Sirius, ela é uma assassina, vai ser presa hoje ou amanhã. Você mesmo disse que ela não é sua família.

— Eu sei. E ela não é mesmo. Eu a odeio.

* * *

Ele subiu as escadas muito rápido, pulando o máximo de degraus possível. Mesmo sabendo que fora Dumbledore quem colocara o feitiço na porta. Você escolheu uma hora muito imprópria para parar de sonhar, Bellinha, riu ele para si mesmo. Como era de se esperar, não havia ninguém na casa. Que irresponsáveis. Sentia muito.

Seu inconseqüente, zombou de si mesmo quando abriu a porta que estava sendo socada por dentro.

Bellatrix tinha derrubado o colchão e os lençóis no chão, colocara novamente seu manto negro um pouco esfarrapado e sorte que não havia nenhum objeto de metal no quarto. Ela tinha um fascínio por facas; ficava admirando o brilho das lâminas, como o reflexo da luz desenhava-se por sobre a superfície gélida, como o metal afilava-se perigosamente à medida que seus dedos escorregavam do cabo... E ela nunca se cortava, o que ele achava particularmente estranho.

O tempo parou quando ele abriu a porta. Ela não sabia que ele estava vivo. Ele sorriu. Ía vencer.

— Você devia estar dormindo, querida — disse ele numa voz perigosa, apontando a varinha para o meio da testa dela. Ela estava sem varinha. Ótimo.

— Como saiu de lá? — ela questionou um tanto confusa, ignorando a ameaça.

— Surpresa por ter falhado? — sibilou sarcástico. — Parece que a Sra. Perfeição não é sempre perfeita.

— Cale a boca!

— Parada!

Ela não tinha saída. Não poderia passar por ele sem uma varinha. A casa tinha um feitiço anti-desapartação. Talvez os Comensais a esquecessem. Impossível.

Havia um vaso de porcelana em cima do móvel enfeitado por flores. Molly o devia ter colocado.

— O que está esperando? — encorajou ela. — Ou você perde a coragem quando está longe de seus _amiguinhos_, meu amor? — enfatizou as palavras com sua usual voz irritante de criança.

Ele apertou a varinha com força e puxou Bellatrix pelas vestes. Ela tinha um hematoma enorme na clavícula. Eles se beijaram, os braços enlaçando os pescoços um do outro. E ele se sentiu como se estivesse sob a chuva da noite anterior.

* * *

O Ministério da Magia fervilhava de gente como nunca antes. As penas coloridas dos jornalistas do _Profeta Diário_, a equipe da WWN, as varinhas dos bruxos do Ministério, e muitas outras coisas e pessoas eram vistas em toda parte. Alguns membros da Ordem ainda desconhecidos do Ministério também se mesclavam entre a multidão. Dumbledore tinha se trancado numa das salas com alguns oficiais há várias horas, portanto não sabia que Sirius insistira mais do que nunca que o permitissem que fosse até lá com Remus, Tonks e Kingsley transformado em cachorro. Eles tinham ido contra a ousadia de Sirius com seus argumentos sobre ser perigoso se expor para tanta gente, mas para ele essas coisas entraram por um ouvido e saíram pelo outro. Lucius Malfoy não tinha mais livre passe no Ministério.

A maioria daquelas pessoas estava lá querendo saber notícias sobre o sumiço de Fudge, mas vários também queriam lugar no julgamento da criminosa fugitiva Bellatrix Lestrange. Sirius assistira a prima ser imobilizada e levada para uma cela no Nível Nove, gritando como uma louca — se não era louca de verdade —, querendo se soltar dos Aurores porque podia muito bem andar sozinha.

— Tirem esse cachorro daqui — disse um dos homens que tomava conta do Átrio, mas todos estavam tão concentrados em segurar a imprensa (ou burlar a segurança) que não havia atenção de sobra para dispensar com um simples cachorro que estava onde não devia.

Ele seguiu Kingsley e Dawlish pelo elevador privado. Kingsley fez uma cara de quem queria dizer alguma coisa, mas a presença do outro Auror salvou Sirius. Saíram no Nível Nove e os dois Aurores se dirigiram aos guardas parados em frente a uma porta. Sirius olhou de relance para o final do corredor, o Departamento de Mistérios, e se lembrou da última vez em que estivera lá. Tinha ultrapassado todas as barreiras para salvar Harry, porque Harry era importante, e certos riscos valiam a pena serem corridos.

Remus achava que Sirius estava correndo um risco ali — Dumbledore teria certeza —, mas correr riscos era o que ele tinha feito a vida inteira, não era? Um a mais ou a menos não faria diferença. Quando eram jovens e exploravam a Floresta Proibida, Hogsmeade e os terrenos de Hogwarts, o faziam por diversão, porque ainda tinham uma vida inteira pela frente e porque estavam protegidos do mundo pelos portões do castelo.

Mas há muito que não contava mais com esta proteção e agora tentava levar o que alguns chamavam de vida. Tentava não desejar que tudo acabasse, não se lembrar dos dias em Azkaban, não descontar sua impaciência nos que não mereciam...

Conseguir era outro assunto.

Ainda assim não soube o que o impeliu a empurrar a porta com o focinho quando os guardas seguiram Kingsley e Dawlish com expressões contrariadas. Algum problema? Ora, sempre havia problemas, não havia nem por que perguntar. De um corredor escuro a porta dava para outro corredor escuro. Ele se pegou imaginando o que teria acontecido se tivesse tido sua vez ali. Mas não teve, e não era bom ficar perdendo tempo com besteiras. A única luz era um ponto fraco no fim do corredor, formando um reflexo débil nas grades das celas vazias. O cachorro atravessou o piso sujo, o falatório do andar superior ficando cada vez mais inaudível, e se aproximou do único vulto no cômodo inteiro. Então se destransformou.

Bellatrix encarou Sirius com um ar irônico incomum para quem estava prestes a receber sua sentença. Na verdade ela não parecia ter notado que estava numa cadeia, mais parecendo sentada na recepção de um hotel cinco estrelas, esperando impacientemente que o elfo trouxesse suas malas. Típico.

Seu rosto estava um pouco esfolado e sujo. Ela estava tão magra que provavelmente achara que poderia passar por entre as grades. O que fora de sua varinha?

— O que você está fazendo aqui? — perguntou ela.

Ele revirou os olhos em resposta. O que estava fazendo lá? Boa pergunta, querida. Também gostaria de saber.

— Bem feito.

— Quê?

— Bem feito — repetiu ele. Seus olhos estavam parados com um brilho esquisito, o rosto mostrando uma expressão fria de indiferença.

— Vá à merda.

Ele riu.

— Vão pegar você. Tomara que te mandem para aquele inferno denovo, e que dessa vez você apodreça lá com os ratos! Ratos! — ela riu divertida. — Você tem um _probleminha_ com ratos, não tem, querido?

Ela gargalhou. Não importava que a porta estivesse entreaberta. Era até melhor!

— Sua suja, é você quem vai para lá. Eu acho que você esqueceu de que quem está dentro dessa cela não sou eu. — Enquanto ele falava, ela imitava-no com caretas de escárnio. — Eu tenho os meus meios.

— Meios! Haha, não seja ridículo! Você não sabe de nada, meu amor, de _nada_ — sibilou ela esfregando casualmente o braço.

Ele registrou o movimento com um sorriso.

— O _Lorde_ está chamando? — provocou. — Eu sei mais do que você imagina.

— Vá embora agora! Ei! Seu guardinha filho da puta! — ela se levantou e gritou irritada para a porta. — Eu estou fugindo! Ahg! — Ele foi rápido e tapou a boca dela com a mão.

As bocas se tocaram mais uma vez e eles fecharam os olhos enquanto ouvia-se o barulho da porta do elevador. Porque não se importavam que o destino podia lhes reservar qualquer coisa, e ele não costumava se dar muito bem com Blacks. Porque o fim talvez estivesse próximo. Porque eles se julgavam covardes demais para lutarem contra si mesmos. E para algumas coisas palavras não eram necessárias.

— Eu odeio você — ela disse.

Quando o vigia apareceu na porta, o cão negro já estava entre as sombras.

O que quer que estivesse acontecendo no patamar superior, devia ser melhor que antes. A hora dela tinha chegado. O homem que mal cabia na porta de tão grande abriu a cela e não precisou de muito esforço para imobilizar a louca. Ela olhou para trás, tentando pisar no pé do homem que, ignorando os gritos, quase deslocou seu braço.

— Eu amo você... — disse ele para a escuridão.

**FIM**

* * *

**N/A:** Ooookay! Eu adorei essa fic! Isso é uma coisa realmente assombrosa, porque eu acho minhas fics um monte de lixo. Inicialmente ia ter mais um ou dois capítulos, e esse ia ser menor, mas eu acabei desistindo da cena foférrima que me fez escrever isso, e deu no que deu. 

Só quero deixar clara uma coisa: eu não acredito em grande parte do que escrevi aqui. Sirius está morto, não vai voltar, e esse treco de véu de saída foi insanidade total! Não cogito mais a possibilidade de o véu ter sido usado para matar criminosos, na verdade acredito em outra teoria, mas essa fic inteira foi uma grande desculpa esfarrapada, então me desculpem.

Tenho mais 7 meses pra compensar vocês com outra fic decente até HP6 (yes, yes, eu vou na festa de lançamento!). Ah, a capa da fic está no meu perfil.

Feliz Natal!


End file.
